


Couples Game Night

by ButtonMasherFTW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couples Game night, F/F, It's Pretzel instead of Twister, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonMasherFTW/pseuds/ButtonMasherFTW
Summary: With Weiss and Ruby now dating, Yang had decided that a game night was in order. A Couples Game Night... Will Ruby reign Victor of Games? Or will her reign end before it even begins?Rated T for suggested themes.Based in the World of TuxedoBirds: One Venti of the Day Please!





	Couples Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuxedoBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoBird/gifts).



Twister  
Ruby POV

To prove to TuxedoBird that this isn't so hard.... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

"Left hand red" I hear Blakes even voice say out load. With Weiss and I now officially dating, (which is like the BEST thing ever let me tell you) Yang had insisted that we have a couples game night. Honestly it was pretty much like the old game nights we use to have in high school. But BETTER. Because we where at Blakes apartment currently playing Pretzel and her adorable cat Shroud was the one in charge of the games spinny wheel.

  
It made things like ten times funnier let me tell you... Of course Weiss doesn't think so right about now as I watch her forced into a crab pose as she leans back in order to do as the Spinny Wheel God demanded.

  
"Who invented this insufferable game?" She huffs out, clearly annoyed. She gives me the most adorable annoyed look when I start to hold back a fit of giggles. More like a snicker... Okay, there was no holding back, I totes giggled at her. I guess it doesn't help that my position on the Pretzel mat was only slightly better. I couldn't help it, Weiss was SUPER adorbes when she was annoyed.

  
"Aw come on Weiss, this game isn't that bad. I mean look, you beat Yang! And she's like, super good at games!" I said while completely ignoring my girlfriends unbelieving look. Yang, who was behind me in the losers corner, gave an audible pout while muttering something about it being the fault of a certain black feline named Gambol. Who was currently in her lap purring louder than Yangs car in a need of a tune up.

  
Within the first five minutes of the game, that cat somehow escaped the bounds of Blakes room and did an epic running jump into my sisters hair. Blake eventually got up from her position to save my sister from her energetic cat after we spent a good amount of time laughing about it first. However, since Weiss and I hadn't taken the first step onto the mat at that point yet, we decreed that both Yang and Blake had already lost the game. Blake because she left the mat and my sister cause the epic Cat Attack caused her to fall. Yang was only upset that her title for Game Night Champion was now in danger for once. She was overdue to be dethroned from the title anyhow.

  
Blake continued the game by lowering Shroud, (who had followed Gambol into the living room at a much more leisurely pace), close enough to the spinny wheel and after good wack from his tiny toe beans, I awaited the Spinny Wheel Gods demand.

  
"Right foot blue." HA! That was just one square over from my original position, easy peasy! I'm already moving my foot as instructed as Weiss gives off another indignant huff. Clearly she's just jealous at how I'm favored by the Game Gods. That title will be mine! I stick my tongue out at her in a positive show of sportsmanship as I hear Shrouds nearly violent thwack at the spinner.

  
"Right hand green." Blake said after what seemed forever of hearing the wheel spin on it's cheap cardboard mount. Instantly I hear Yang take on an mischievous tone as Weiss moves her hand from a yellow square to a green one by her foot.

"Ooooo this is gonna be good. Don't spin just yet Kitten, I'm getting my phone!" I hear her shuffle into the kitchen from where we all left our belongings in order to make more room in Blakes tiny living room. I have a sneaking suspicion that she is about to take incriminating evidence to embarrass me later with, but jokes on her! I have like, seven of those hidden on my computer at home. However, despite my superior tactics of blackmailing family members, I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Okay Blakey, let 'em have it!" Shrouds resounding WHAP brought be back to the game.

"Left hand green." As went to follow Blakes instructions, I saw it. I saw what Yang was talking about... My left foot was on the first spot of the row of green squares on the mat, Weiss's right foot and hand where on the next two. That only left me with the one after that, and that would lead me to leaning across Weiss's lap to reach it. After firmly, abet embarrassingly placing my hand on the square I hear Yang laugh at the position the game has left me in. The sound of a much more subdued swipe of Shrouds spin has me waiting with baited breath.

"Right hand yellow." I swear Blakes voice had taken a tone of amusement but I'm more focused on staring at anything other than my girlfriend, who is somewhat below me, in an awkward position, with my sister, RIGHT THERE. With a camera...

My internal panic suddenly becomes very external as Weiss accidentally knocks her hand against mine, knocking me off balance causing me to fall forward.  
I fell into something soft...

Two somethings actually.

Realizing where my face was i try to abort mission but only succeeded in making things worse. Other than hearing my own blood rushing threw my ears is the boisterous cackle that is Yang and a much more moderate laughter from Blake. Weiss was currently below me angrily slapping my shoulders calling me a dolt amongst other colorful words in her native tongue before I got the hint and got off her.

I spent the rest of the night apologizing to a red faced Weiss as Yang wouldn't shut up about how that was the whole point of Pretzel. I decided I'm sending those pictures I have of Yang to Neon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done purely cause TuxedoBird and I are siblings. And as siblings, often push each other to rise above our limits. Or more accurately put, we challenge each other to a dual for PURE shits and giggles.  
> This challenge was one where I (jokingly) said writing wasn't that hard. So that is how I wrote, not draw, my first fanfic. Cause I won. XP It was fun. But I'll leave the writing to her from now on. And she can leave the drawing to me... Seriously sis what is this picture? It looks like a drunk version of Team Instinct's lighting bird...


End file.
